The present invention to nail gun control swtiches, and relates more particularly to a single-shooting/continuous-shooting control switch for nail guns.
Conventional pneumatic nail guns commonly use pnematic pressure to drive a firing pin in driving nails into workpieces, and a trigger to control the air passage between the firing pin and the pneumatic power source. In order to prevent the happening of an error triggering, a safety is installed in the nail firing head. The trigger is allowed to drive the valve rod in firing the firing pin only when the safety is released. As illustrated in FIG. 1A, the trigger of a regular pneumatic nail gun, referenced by 1, has an actuating strip 2 stopped at the bottom of the valve rod, referenced by 31, in a valve seat, referenced by 3. If the trigger 1 is depressed under this condition, the actuating 22 does no work, and therefore the valve seat 3 is still closed. When the safety, referenced by 4, at the firing head of the pneumatic nail gun is stopped against the workpiece as shown in FIG. 1B, the actuating strip 2 of the trigger i is pushed upwards to lift the valve rod 31, and therefore the air passage through the valve seat 3 to the firing pin (not shown) is opened for letting pneumatic pressure to pass and to further drive the firing pin in firing a nail. When the firing head of the pnematic nail gun is left from the workpiece fter the firing of a nail, as shown in FIG. 1C, the safety 4 is lowered to its former position, causing the actuating strip 2 moved downwards from the valve rod 31, and therefore the valve rod 31 close the air passage to the firing pin again.
Regular penumatic nail guns are commonly gathered into two types, one for single shooting and one for continuous shooting. When a pneumatic nail gun is designed for single shooting, only one nail is driven out of the nail gun each time the trigger is depressed, and the safety 4 must be removed from the workpiece after each shot so that the firing mechanism can be reset for a nest firing operation. When a penumatic nail gun is designed for continuous shooting, it will fire a rapid and continuous stream of nails when the trigger is depressed and maintained in the depressed position and the safety 4 is stopped against the workpiece. However, a pnematic nail gun for continuous shooting may be driven by an error to drive nails out of the nail gun, causing nails wasted or even somebody wounded.